Of friend or foe
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: Draco Malfoy was sure Theo Nott was his friend but how could he be with the object of his affections on his arm. Perhaps he is more of a friend than he knows.


Disclaimer : I own nothing I just enjoy toying with different scenarios.

a/n: jkr once mentioned muggleborns all come from a squib somewhere down the line. I wanted to play with that idea. And Theo's fiancé is a shameless sort of Mary Sue but since she has all of two lines and is not the focus I'm not caring. This is a one shot.

Draco's eyes didn't leave the the couple standing just 30 yards away in the leaky cauldron, this man had promised him he was his friend, after the war it was a statement reaffirmed , even when most slytherin students were out to save their own name or their families fortune, the tall dark haired boy had stayed by his side. Now however there he stood with the object of the blond's longtime desires, some friend he was. He watched as the pair drew closer.

"Theo," she laughed hitting him lightly on the chest. "Don't be that way, and you promised you wouldn't say anything."

"But it's just Malfoy," Theo continued as he steered the brunette in his friends direction.

"You will do no such thing to poor Malfoy." She scolded again as they reached their destination.

"Rest assured Granger the only poor thing there has ever been about me were decisions I made as a child." He fidgeted slight at his attempted apology. He had sent her and Potter official apology letters as part of his terms of acquittal, he would never send one to the orange orangutang so he chose to send a group letter to Weasley family.

"Perhaps in company today as well the way Theo is acting," she smiled.

"I wasn't aware you two knew each other well enough to be on first name basis." He drawled carefully.

"Oh we know each other very, very well." The implication in Theo's voice was thick and Hermione had, had enough.

"Grand papa Bash would be disappointed in you Theo. We are cousins, first cousins. My mother is a first generation squib who is the sister of Theo's mother. The family hid their squib children in the muggle world under an obliviate charm during the rise of the first war. It was quite common practice. It had started when Grindlewald started gaining power most pureblood families hid their squib children in the muggle world and arranged chance meetings with other squib offspring in hopes of a magical child they could later claim as pure blooded. Both of the parents were of course from pureblood decent ,should a muggle or squib child be born to them the family just let them be and tried again when they came of age. That's what happened with my parents, my father is 3rd generation..."

"You are rambling again dear cousin and now that you've spoiled my fun with poor Draco here, we should probably go find a table." Theo interupted her guiding her towards the establishment again.

"We have to wait for Mandy and you know it." She told the dark haired wizard.

"Mi!" And exsubertant voice called causing Hermione to spin around.

"Amanda Madison Meadows, how many times do I have to tell you." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Wow they look,"

"The same I know, Mandy's hair is darker and she's taller her eyes are hazel as well but they share the same personality traits as well, but don't even think of it. That one has promised herself to me, the truth this time. She is Hermione's second cousin on her fathers side from Canada. Small differences though, she's a chaser for the Haileybury Hammers, well she was I suppose, she plays for the canadian national team out of Ottawa right now and is hoping for a trade to the harpies once we are married." Theo said his eyes not leaving the brunette with expresso hair.

"In love much Nott. You sound like Greg about sweets or Marcus about quidditch." Draco teased.

"Or you about my cousin." Theo countered. "She is equally interested in you. She told me this summer that if you weren't such a prat in school she would have found you attractive. And she would not shut up about your damn orphanage. Or the fact that your mother approached her about creating a muggleborn lineage centre."

"My mother, bloody meddlesome woman I told her to stay out of it." Draco huffed as the women made their way back.

"Blond hair, annoyed stare, expensive robes, " the taller witch commented, " you must be a Malfoy."

"And you must have heard quite a bit about me to be mocking me already." He smirked seeing her contagious smile spread to both Theo and Hermione.

"Perhaps, but from who, that's what you are dying to know." Mandy said as Hermione stepped on her toe. Draco mentaly threw up his legimence shields. "Oh dear, you didn't have to do that you're thoughts are written on your face not because I'm reading your thoughts. Theo we need to talk about some things come along, I'm sure our mutual cousin can occupy herself with mr Malfoy." She pulled theo off towards a booth.

"So.." Hermione said shifting herself from side to side.

"So.." He began "I apologize for mother being so pushy with the muggle born research centre."

"No! I'm very excited for her help with it. You have two uncles you know. Sirius had two sisters as well." She offered he nodded. " did you want to get a table I want to talk to you actually about the orphanage. "

"Yes, sure." He replied perhaps he owed Theo a slight bit more than just the title of friend, perhaps he would someday be family.


End file.
